The Hunter
by Haraio
Summary: Tayuya has been on the run for two years, but now a certain someone is catching up to her. What will happen when the Hunter finds the last surviving Sound Elite? Rated M for explicit lemon-ness. Tayuya x Shikamaru one-shot.


Hi everyone :-)

Guess what? It's my birthday today (27th of April) and I am now 20 years old. Time sure flies, huh? Anyway, since it's such an important day, I wanted to thank you all for the support you have given me during my writing of fanfiction, and as a reward I give you this short story that I whipped up. This is fully inspired by a dream I had last night, and when I woke up I just had to write it down ;-) Hope you all enjoy it.

NLotSD is a bit delayed, but I hope to have it up before my exams start (15th of May). So wish me luck :-)

Warning: This story contains very graphic sexual actions. If you do not like such literature, don't read. All right? :-P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**The Hunter**

"Is she here?"

The elderly, greying man behind the motel counter looked up from his newspaper. He had an annoyed and tired expression on his lightly wrinkled face, clearly unhappy with being disturbed on a late evening like this. His short, dark grey hair lay around his skull like a band, leaving a rather large bald surface to reflect the weak light of the small room. The numerous small scars on his face and the crooked nose was enough to tell that he had been in plenty of fights in his youth. He sat up fully on his chair, tossed the newspaper to the side, and looked up at the stranger in front of him.

In the dim light of the motel's small lobby, he couldn't see the stranger's face, due to it being covered by a large hood. The person in front of him was tall and well-built, the motel-owner could tell even with the stranger's heavy clothes. He was wearing a thick, dark green rain coat which hood obscured most of his face, only a round chin visible below the hood of the heavy garment. Fat droplets of rain water dripped from his form, creating a small puddle on the wooden floor of the lobby. The hilt of a sword was sticking out of the man's belt, the handle of the weapon wreathed in dizzying patterns and swirling lines. It drew the older man's eyes. Casting a suspicious glance to the weapon in the stranger's belt, he looked up at the standing man.

"Who?"

The stranger stood still, not moving except for shifting his weight almost imperceptibly from one foot to the other. The old man could see the stranger's chin move up and down as he spoke, calmly, with a voice that seemed surefooted and unaffected.

"I'm looking for a red-haired, foul-mouthed girl, named Tayuya. I was told she is staying here." The old man stared at the man. He knew who the stranger was talking of, for sure. The rude young girl had been staying at the motel for around two weeks, but he had not seen much from her. Most people who stayed at the old, rundown motel left their rooms during the days, to look around in the small village or simply to take a walk. But not the redhead, this girl named Tayuya. In the time that she had been here, he had seen her less than half a dozen times. It seemed like she only left her room to get food or to pay for her stay. He had thought that she was just a loner.

Now that this armed stranger stood in front of him, however, the old man began to suspect that he was the reason for the girl's unwillingness to venture out of her rooms. He had no idea of the man's intentions, but judging by his appearance, he doubted it was any friendly visit.

"Are you an associate of her?" he asked, as he leaned slowly forward over the desk, trying to get a look under the hood of the stranger.

The man simply lowered his head slightly, blocking the old man's line of sight to his face. His composure remained calm, but his voice grew lower.

"She is...an old friend of mine," he said simply.

The old man looked at him sceptically. He did not exactly look like your standard 'old friend coming to visit', but the old man was not about to deny an armed man what he wanted. He valued his own life too much to throw it away protecting some random stranger. He just hoped the girl would be okay on her own.

"Room 46. Up the stairs and down the hall to the left."

- - -

The rain kept pouring down mercilessly, splattering against the ground and turning the dirt roads in the small village to mud. Black clouds hung low on the sky, shielding out all the stars and showering the world with their wet payload. A heavy sigh fogged the glass of the window momentarily, before slowly disappearing. Tayuya sat on a small wooden chair in the empty room, looking out through the window at the depressing weather outside. It had rained the whole week, giving the young redhead yet another reason to stay inside her room the whole time.

She felt lonely. Since the disastrous mission two years ago, where her team-mates had been killed and she herself had been badly wounded, she had been on the run. Not only from her master, who would surely punish her and kill her for her failure, but also from the vengeance of the Leaf and Sand Villages, who sought to rid themselves of the last survivor of Orochimaru's elite. Right now she wished her team-mates had not died, that they were still alive. Strange as it was, she sometimes longed back to the old days.

She was marked by the last two years, this much was for sure. Her simple clothes, a pair of pants and a loose-fitting shirt, were worn and ragged, with patches in some places where holes and tears too big to ignore had required fixing. Her red hair was matted, unruly. How long was it since the last time she had showered? A week or so, maybe? Tayuya almost debated whether to go out and stand under the rain for a while. She dismissed the thought after a few seconds. A cold would not help her in any way, and she could stand being filthy for a few more days. She would be on her way soon enough.

The room she stayed in at this motel was very simple, which was why it was so cheap. To call it a bit small was an understatement; it was barely four by three metres, and very simply furnished. Only a small wooden bed and a worn and wobbly chair prevented the room from being completely empty. Propped against one of the bed's legs was a small shopping bag, with what remained of the food that she had bought the other day. Tayuya had had some savings with her, but they were starting to run out after two years of constant running, only augmented by the occasional small job.

Tayuya sighed again, and rested her face in her hands, closing her eyes to push away the depressing image of the crying world. How much further could she go on like this? Was there any point in running any further? But she did not want to just lie down and give up to her pursuer.

A soft sound behind her drew her out of her reverie, and it took her a moment to realize that her door was being opened. She stood up and turned around, just in time to see a tall man close the door behind him. She stared at the stranger, her muscles tensing. His clothes concealed his identity, but somehow he still felt familiar to her. She glared at him, trying to look as threatening as possible. Tayuya doubted that she looked very dangerous with her torn clothes and shabby personal hygiene, but she would not go down without a fight.

In response to her fighting stance, the stranger pushed his coat to the side, revealing the grey katana hanging in his belt. Then, lifting his hands up, he removed his hood, revealing a spiked black haircut and a serious, young face. Tayuya recognised him immediately, and as the realisation hit her a small smile spread over her lips. Her body relaxed slightly, and she tilted her to the side as she looked at him.

"It's you?" she said, grinning slightly at him, doing her best to look confident and in control, though her body was trembling with anxiety. "Long time no see, you damn rat."

Nara Shikamaru remained eerily quiet; his face still sporting the same serious expression as he slowly approached the red-haired girl. Tayuya's smile slowly slipped from her lips, and she backed up as he approached. "H-hey..."

Without warning, the Konoha shinobi moved swiftly, faster than Tayuya could possibly match or guard against. Before she knew it, his hand was around her throat, and she felt herself being pushed backwards, until the hard wooden walk hit her in the back, pushing the air from her lungs. Her hands gripped his wrist, trying to make him release the grip around her windpipe, but he was unyielding. He was so strong, so powerful... Tayuya felt herself weaken under his grip, unable to fight back.

The sound of metal grinding against leather caught her ears, telling her that he had pulled his katana from the scabbard in his belt. But she did not struggle against him. She was completely paralyzed by his show of force. She felt the cold metal against her skin, as the thin, sharp blade slid up under her shirt, from the stomach all the way up to her chin. Tayuya's brown eyes stared at the sharp tip only an inch from her chin, and then lifted her eyes to Shikamaru's serious eyes. Was he finally going to kill her? Had he tired of the hunt, after chasing her for almost two years? Any second, Tayuya expected the thin blade to slide through her ribs, cut open her guts and strike the head from her shoulders, and yet she could not fight back. She was weak to his touch, after all.

Just as she was expecting him to finish her off, she felt his blade shift. It took a moment for Tayuya to register that the razor-sharp side of the katana was now pointing away from her, and in that moment, Shikamaru cut outwards. A sharp tearing sound filled her ears, as her shirt was sliced in two straight down the front. With a single, gracious movement, the Konoha shinobi spun the katana around and plunged the blade back into the sheath in his belt.

Tayuya stood as frozen, as her shirt fell to the side, revealing her female attributes. Though she wasn't by any means larger than average when it came to breast size, she still had some considerable humps. She could feel the cool air tickling her skin, and a blush began to spread over her cheeks as she felt his gaze on her chest. He gave her no time to recover her composure. Before she knew it, his lips were on her neck, on her shoulder, everywhere. She tossed her head back and moaned out in surprise, her body instinctively grinding back against his own as he pushed her against the wall.

The Konoha shinobi certainly did not waste any time, and Tayuya wasn't exactly complaining about that fact. One of his warm hands was already playing with her brown, erect nipple, while the other darted swiftly and expertly down her pants. Her lack of underwear granted him easy access to her most sacred place, and she cried out in delight as his fingers sank deeply into her welcoming pussy. Her walls clamped around his digits, eagerly sucking them into her warmth. She wanted him so badly. Oh gods above, she needed him so badly right now.

Before she knew it, she was completely naked before him; her clothes ripped unceremoniously off her frame and tossed aside, leaving her naked to his onslaught. His desires became fiercer as he gained access to more of her skin. He pinched and bit gently on her hard nipples, and she squealed and mewled in response, unable to do anything but give in to his control. He was like a completely different person when he was like this; he knew exactly what he wanted, and he was not afraid to take it from her by force. She was far from unwilling to give into him. His roughness, his fierceness took all air from her lungs. She submitted herself to him, became his plaything, an object of his bestial desires.

When he finally grabbed her ass and lifted her up against the wall, she was practically trembling with anxiety and anticipation. How long had she not waited for this? She looked down at his naked body, his muscular arms and stomach. She looked at the multitude of scars covering his skin, many of them courtesy of her skill and...desires. On his shoulders there were many marks from her sharp nails, and small scars from her sharp teeth. She knew that her own shoulders were similarly decorated by the marks of his passion, given to her on previous occasions.

Tayuya's brown eyes wandered down his body, until she paused at his crotch. His cock was fully erect, glistening and throbbing in the faint light of the room, and pointing straight at her. She gave a soft whimper of longing; it had been so long since the last time she had felt him. Would she be ready for it? She remembered how much the first time with him had hurt, but now at least she was more accustomed to his size. Still, she was trembling with nervousness as he slowly approached her opening.

She felt his tip push against her already soaked lips. She was so ready for him. Her insides were dripping with lust, eager to swallow up his cock and send her to heaven. She gripped his shoulders hard with her fingers and looked into his face. He was smiling at her, a small, teasing smile, his eyes filled with passion and lust, but they were also caring. He cared for her, she knew that. If he hadn't, he would not have hunted her through the world for the past two years.

Then, without any warning given, he suddenly penetrated her. She was used to his bestial and rough methods, yet she was taken completely by surprise. His cock pushed through her lips and slid deeply inside her, and she could feel her folds being spread and stretched apart by his considerable size. Her finger nails dug into his skin, and she howled out in ecstasy as warmth spread throughout her body. Oh god, his cock! It felt so good! Tayuya felt like she was being torn inside out, but in an extremely pleasurable way.

Her back was ground against the wooden wall as he began pumping her, slowly at first, but with increasing pace with every thrust of his hips. Every time he impaled her with his cock, Tayuya was brought to a new height of pleasure. She was completely lost in the incredible bliss he was bestowing upon her. His teeth bit into her shoulder, once again marking her as his and only his. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth, her eyes glazed and unfocussed as she rode him hard and fast. She wrapped her legs tightly around his ass, forcing him even deeper into herself.

Suddenly, he pulled his cock out of her with a sloppy sound, some of her lubricating juices splattering over the wooden floor. Tayuya squealed in surprise and disappointment, but the sound had barely left her lips before he threw her down on the bed. She landed on her stomach on the bed, and before she could even react she felt his weight on top of her. He pushed her roughly over on her side, so that she could look up at him. His face was so fierce, so completely unlike the lazy-ass who always muttered about things being 'troublesome'. His eyes were so full of passion, and he was completely in control. It turned her on so damn much! The way he grabbed her thigh with his fingers and lifted her leg up was so forceful, so controlling.

He positioned himself between her lowered and raised leg, and thrust into her with one swift push. She cried out, caught up in the rapture of their love-making, her fingers digging hard into the bed-sheets under her. With every thrust of his hips, her body was rocked back and forth on the bed. She moaned and whimpered under the speed and force of his thrusting, his bestial pumping almost too much for her. He was so rough, so delightfully forceful. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she neared her climax. _This is Heaven...this is bliss..._

"S-shika..."

Then, with a few, almighty thrusts that shook Tayuya through her very being, Shikamaru came deep inside her. His warmth filled her completely, and Tayuya screamed in delight as she too came hard, her body jerking and spasming in incredible pleasure. It seemed to last forever. Forever and ever.

- - -

Tayuya lay still on the bed, listening to Shikamaru's soft breathing. He sounded like he was fast asleep, judging by the even snores that came from his lips, yet she waited a bit longer before she slowly got up. She wondered for a moment if he had decided to lie closest to the wall on purpose, since it made it easier for her to get up without waking him. She smiled slightly as she stood up on trembling legs. They had done it three times, and even now she was still shaking with the afterglow. Oh, it had definitely been worth the three week wait since the last time.

As she looked at his sleeping form, she thought about how long they had been playing this game. She was addicted to it, she realised. She simply loved being hunted down by him. She loved it when he finally caught her, trapped her in his grasp, and did whatever he wished to her. She loved being helpless beneath him, while he treated her like his fucktoy, his plaything, his possession. It made her wet just by thinking about it now.

For the last two years she had been on the run from him, and he had hunted her for the same length of time. Tayuya smiled, brushing her sweaty red hair out of the way. She knew the meaning of her life, the one thing that kept her alive through all her struggles and uphill battles. He was the one for her, and he would have to earn every single second with her. Smiling, Tayuya rubbed her naked stomach with her hand. One day, they would definitely settle down. But in the meantime, she would enjoy the hunt to the maximum.

Quietly, Tayuya put on her pants, but she left her torn shirt be. Instead, she picked Shikamaru's black shirt from the floor and slipped it over herself. It fit nicely, even if it was a bit big. He had grown more muscular, that was for sure. She grinned as she lifted the shirt to her nose and smelled it. His odour would keep her entertained for the next two-three weeks, until he caught up with her again. The final thing she took was one of the Konoha boy's money pouches. He had two of them, both full of credits. Tayuya smiled to herself. It appeared he had done some missions while hunting her ass.

Stuffing the small pouch in her pocket, Tayuya took one last minute to look over his sleeping form. He was really all that mattered to her. She didn't want to sound really cheesy, but she did love him more than anything. Which was exactly why she loved making things difficult for him. She smiled a small smile, a single, lonely tear running down her cheek as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep as her pink lips left his warm skin, and Tayuya smiled wider, pleased with his reaction to her affection. Wiping the warm tear from her cheek with the back of her palm, Tayuya stood up straight.

"Bye for now, lover boy," she said, as she walked over to the door and opened it. She turned and looked back, winking at his sleeping form. "I will take my head start now," she added with a whisper, before she closed the door behind her.

- - -

As the sound of the door closing filled the small room, the boy sleeping on the bed stirred. Shikamaru rolled over on his back and smiled. He folded his arms behind his head, as he looked at the door the redhead had just disappeared through. It seemed like he would have to catch her yet again. He chuckled softly to himself, a warm smile on his face as he thought about the fierce redhead, who became a soft, mewling kitten every time he caught her.

"You really are a troublesome woman, Tayu," he said to himself, as he rolled over to sleep for the night. Before he fell asleep, he whispered to her, even though he knew she could not hear him. At least not physically. "A few days head start, and then I will be coming for you again, my love."

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

Animals – Nickelback

Well, that's that I think. This was a lot of fun to write, and it only took me about five hours to write. If only I could write on my main fanfic this fast :-P

Anyway, exams are coming up, so I will try to have NLotSD updated before that. I make no promises, but I will do my best.

Also, please rate and review. Reviews keep me alive :-P Pretty please?

Until next time

Haraio


End file.
